Stories
So the stories continue there next journey was the cruel man the cruel man is the very mean guy he hate every body even himself so they they talk to him the cruelman man said i am only cruel becuase he is a failure at everything so Johny said you could be nice and maybe one day you will find your dreams so now the cruel man found his dreams by being a story tell guy and for being so nice he had his own story telling place so every morning the kids got to him to tell a story. This next one is going to be an adventure,Johny and Enzo in the morning they were abushed by evil counter attack villains(ECAV) they take them to there secret place the two had no choice but to control the element air they made a giant tornado and the EVAC then the find there way out so now both are safe. This next one is drama and death after the fight they meet a girl Johny had a crush on her so Johny said you are the most beautiful woman he had seen so they become GF and BF so 1 day later the EVAC boss tried to destroy the village so Johny and Enzo had no choice but to protect the village so they tried everything but his so strong so both was almost finnish so the girl sacrifice herself Johny was so mad he learned earth control so he control planet earth so he formed the earth (rocks) into a lock and lock him until his final breath. This one is Johny's love story with Fiona Lighter after a few days after his exgirlfriend died he was so lonely and he could not do anything so Enzo tried to cheer him up but he could not do anything so after a few second he hear something in the fire pits(fire city) so he saw a girl name Fiona lighter and this time both of them had a crush on each other so they were so scared to tell so one night they were camping and Enzo was sleeping so Johny and Fiona was at the campfire talking Johny:Fiona do you know i am a elementum. Fiona: What is that?. Johny:Its the one who can protect this world.Fiona:Cool do you have a pet?my pet is a phoenix her name is Achel .Johny:Me and and Enzo has a Dragon mine is called Reds his is Bluey the breed is elementum dragon but our pets true breed is Cyber Space and Cosmix dragons.Fiona: I think I like you.Johny:Really and I think I love you.Fiona: :).Johny: :).Fiona:See you tomorrow goodnight johny :).Johny:Goodnight :)....Morning.... Johny:Good morning bro and Fiona.Enzo and Fiona:Good moning.Fiona:Johny I been thinking can i join your adventure.Johny:Sure you can.Enzo:pst...Johny come here.Johny:What?.Enzo:What did you talk about lastnight.Johny:Why?.Enzo:Beacuase she keeps on smiling to you.Johny:I know she's my girlfriend now and tonight is our first kiss.Enzo:Wow.....Wait tonight is going to be the encyclopix the event which we have to made to make it a event.Johny i know and were going to make it now so we will be finish at the evening and we could have our first kiss. ...tonight... Enzo:Yo bro were done bro. .....kissing.... .....morning... Enzo:Good morning dudes so now stop kissing so we can continue are adventure... Fiona:Okay oh ya my friend leona is here.... This next one is Enzo's love story with Leona Mighter Johny and Enzo: Hye Leona Goodmorning..... Enzo:Nice meeting you <3.Leona:It a pleasure can i join with your adventre also.Johny and Enzo:Sure.Fiona:Thanks for making her join the team.Johny:Welcome.Enzo:Hey Leona i hear the there is a mall here want to come.Leona:Sure. ...At the mall... Enzo:So Leona why you want to join us.Leona:Becuase it seem very fun.Enzo:Leona could we have a date tom. alone. Leona:OK sure: .....Tomorrow night.... Leona: Thanks for paying the price for this lovely dinner.Enzo:So how did you meet fiona?.Leona:Well it started when we were kids our mother was best friends so we always stick together we had the same school we had the same friendship and we had the most great adventure when we were kids so how did you know johny?.Enzo:We are amm... cousins we share a lot of things for example: we had 2 swords. we had 2 dragons.we had the best parents. we made our own things. we shared our food,adventures,friendship.we protect each other for any danger.we always cheer each other up. we also had a great,deadly and funny adventure.we saved many people from harm.we had a great time.Leona:Wow! that seem like a very fun adventure.Enzo:Ya we did have a lot of fun.Then after that they look at each other the kiss. so they were walking home while telling stories and laugh Enzo so your telling me that when the clown go near to your sister she fainted. ...laugh... Leona:ohh! where here good night Enzo.Enzo:Good night Leona. ...morning... Leona,Fiona,Johny and Enzo:Goodmorning every one woops. ...all laughing... Johny:So how was your date lastnight?. Enzo:Amm... it was great.Johny:What happened?.Enzo First we told stories and we kinda kiss then when we go home we were laughing becuase of our funny stories.Johny:Say what!!! you guys kiss this going to be awesome did she told Fiona?.Enzo:I dont thin so.Leona and Fiona:So what you guys talking about heh...?. Johny:About how.. Enzo:Shut up.Fiona:Come on johny spit it out.Johny:About there date lastnight and how they kiss. Leona and Enzo looking so shy. So the adventure resumes... Day 1- The Temple of The Throne Johny,Fiona,Enzo and leona was Fighting Jumpfrogs as soon Johny said Johny:Good job at kicking does jumfrogs Butt.Enzo:Hey i think we should name our team anyone agree. Johny,Fiona and Leona:Count us in.Enzo:Good does any one have names for the team name becuase i got one how about Elementums.Johny:Thats a great name for our team,me and Enzo found this map there is 4 places and 5 treasures,the 5ft treasure is the 1 most greatest things in the world it is a book about everything you need to know about Legends Of The Swords you can see there all kind of dragons,swords and some staff there is also a story part so we can write all of our adventure starting from the start to the end and there is also information to self where you can tell what is your secrets.Enzo,Fiona and Leona:Wow!!!.Enzo:Ok lets go then. ...At the temple... Enzo:Look at this rooms.Fiona and Leona:Wow!!!.Johny:If i may disturb you guys from those fantastic rooms you should know that there are shadow knights that is going to kill us if they become shadow that there going to control us broke our bones and the are Deadly traps if we even open does rooms step on a trap and now the walls are going to squash us now run....... Running... Enzo:This wall are getting closer , wait now there's spikes.Johny:Say what now spikes come on.Leona would you two stop yelling at each other and run faster so we will not die.Fiona:Ohh... look there's the way,ok now this adventure has gone even worse now thre are a deep sea water with sharks and a giant squid inside it.Johny,Enzo and Leona:Ohh you think.Fiona:What i was just saying.Johny:Wait there is another whole there maybe when we swim there weel get out,ok we are nearly dear now swim...Ok we done it here is the book Day 2The Book of The legends